Es hora de dormir sasuke
by dayan uchiha akihiko
Summary: Itachi tiene que asegurarse de que su hermano menor se meta en la cama pero Sasuke tiene otros planes el no piensa dormirse temprano y tampoco piensa hacerle caso asu hermano mayor Espero les guste y sonrian un rato :


Ho0la bueno no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes naruto que malo :( en fin ojala les guste y pasen un rato agradable o sierto significados de algunas palabras baka= tonto y bakero= idiota creo es todo :)

* * *

><p>"Sasuke ven para acá y deja de jugar si no te metes en la cama te juro que… " itachi no dejaba de gritar ni correr tras mío me encanta su cara cuando se enoja torna un color rojo tomate o como si estuviera apunto de salirle humo por los oídos me encantaba el era buen hermano pero odiaba que me mandara si si yo lo respeto y todo eso pero me gusta hacerlo enojar que mas puedo decir además yo no quiero meterme a la cama aun son las 7 que niño normal de 6 años se duerme a las 7 en todo caso yo quiero que mama me ponga la pijama y me lea un libro la pijama que me quiere poner itachi es fea así que lo mejor que seme vino a la mente es correr por toda la casa en ropa interior no dejare que nadie me con-<p>

"aaaahhhhhhh no largo tonto itachi que te ocurre"

Itachi punto de vista

Ese tonto hermano pequeño que me toco no dejaba de correr y no se donde rayos se metió si mi padre no ve que soy lo suficiente responsable como para lograr que sasuke se duerma no me dejara llegar después de las 12 de la noche y parece que el y sasuke están conspirando en contra mía ahora tengo a sasuke corriendo por toda la casa en calzones si mi padre no quería dejarme llegar tarde solo debía decírmelo y dejarse de tantas tonterías bueno si esto es un lio solo imagínense al bañarlo el no dejaba de salpicarme y aventarme cosas decía que lo violaría quien rayos le metió esa idea a la cabeza que mas da me arden los ojos de todo el jabón que me entraron cuando me acerque a la tina y sasuke sumergió mi cabeza dentro de ella rayos me había olvidado que tan berrinchudo podía ser por fin lo encontré esta en el cuarto de mis padres salte encima de el

"aaaahhhhhhh no largo tonto itachi que te ocurre" rayos este niño grita fuerte

"basta sasuke solo aplástate en la cama de una vez por todas" le agarre las manos para tratar ponerle la camisa pero el no dejaba de pelear y rasguñarme

"NO ITACHI ME VA VIOLAR LARGO MALDITO PERVERTIDO" rayos esto es normal?

"DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS SASUKE NO Seas ESTUPIDO Y PONTE LA PILLAMA DE UNA VEZ PORTODAS" "Itachi dijo una mala palabra le diré a mama y te va a castigar y luego te lavara la boca con jabón" maldición si le dice a mi madre no me dejara salir a ningún lado "No sasuke porque si tu le dices a mama yo le diré que rompiste su florero" "baka yo no e roto nada de mi mama" y entonces tire el florero que había en la mesa de mi mama sasuke poniéndose a la par en empezó a tirar todo lo que encontraba "y yo le diré a mama que rompiste esto también esto y esto y te va a regañar itachi" maldito niño luego se levanto y se echo a correo y yo fui tras el de nuevo

Sasuke punto de vista

Baje corriendo las escaleras pero itachi callo encima de mí

"no bakero suéltame baka baka "le pege y lo mordí pero el no me soltaba por ningún motivo dejare que itachi me ponga esa ridícula y fea pijama luchare por mi ideales hasta que muera o por lo menos hasta que lleguen mis padres de su reunión….

MIKOTO PUNTO DE VISTA

Por fin llegamos de la reunión del clan Uchiha debo aceptar que fue muy interesante aprendí tantas cosas que no sabia del clan abrimos la puerta y mi esposo y yo nos encontramos a los chicos durmiendo en el suelo al parecer itachi no pude hacer que sasuke se durmiera como lo prometió

"lo ves amor itachi no es lo suficiente maduro para estar tan tarde fuera de casa si ni siquiera pudo acostar a sasuke si no criamos a itachi bien no dará problemas cuando crezca" "o vamos son solo niños ellos deben divertirse además itachi aun no es tan grade deja de pensar esas cosas y súbelos a su cuarto vamos" Fugaku puso a mis dos angelitos a sus hombros y los subía a sus cuartos y yo subí a mi habitación hoy fue un día largo y necesito dormir pero al abrir la puerta mi cuarto estaba como si hubiera pasado un remolino todas mi cosas estaban en el piso mi armario en el suelo la cama distendida todas mis cosas de valor rotas

"ITACHI UCHIHA Y SASUKE UCHIHA QUIERO QUE VENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE….. LES ESTOY HABLANDO CHICOS FUGAKU TRAELOS AHORA MISMO ESOS DOS ESTAN EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS¡"

"Querida si tan solo vieras el baño"

* * *

><p>Que tal les gusto? fue corto lose pero bueno mmm si les gusto pongan un comentario o algo gracias por leer y ojala les halla sacado una sonrisa :)<p> 


End file.
